


Сфера и спрен

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Post-Book03: Oathbringer, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Нелегко быть Верховным Аказиксом…Лифт ведет Гокса на тайную вылазку в самое сердце Уритиру, где их ждет встреча с самой ужасной Ясной Холин!
Relationships: Gawx | Yanagawn & Lift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Сфера и спрен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sphere and Spren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378505) by [chirichiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirichiri/pseuds/chirichiri). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводчик: Dariana  
> Беты: AnorriellElenthel, Marven

Гокс проснулся от того, что кто-то резко ткнул его пальцем в лоб. Он скривился, приоткрыл один глаз и узрел нависающий над ним темный силуэт. С криком он шарахнулся назад, но ударился об изголовье кровати, а темная фигура прыгнула следом.  
\- Помогите! – завопил Гокс. – Убийца в…  
Темная фигура зажала ему рот и приблизила свое лицо почти вплотную к его лицу.  
\- Цыц, идиот, - зашипела она на него. – Все прикрытие мне разрушишь!  
Он убрал ее руку от своего рта.  
\- Лифт, что ты здесь делаешь?  
В полутемной комнате сверкнула ее белозубая улыбка:  
\- Ну так Верховный же публичная личность, не? Я просто пользуюсь предоставленными мне государством правами как гражданка Азимира!  
\- Ты решийка, - напомнил он. – И тебя вчера лишили гражданства. Помнишь, как ты подожгла мой трон? Снова. И как вообще ты сбежала из комнаты, где тебя заперли?  
\- Нельзя лишить того, до чего не можешь дотянуться! – пропела Лифт, торжествующе размахивая смятыми в кулаке бумагами.  
\- Только не говори… - Гокс вздохнул. – Разумеется, ты украла бумаги. Лифт, зачем ты здесь?  
Она затолкала свое свидетельство о гражданстве под куртку и широко улыбнулась:  
\- Мы идем на дело, Гокс. Ты, я и возможно-несущий-пустоту, - Лифт указала большим пальцем куда-то себе за плечо, предположительно, на своего спрена.  
\- Уже только «возможно», а? – удивился Гокс, но затем нахмурился: – Я больше не вор, Лифт. Верховный не может просто так…  
Она заговорщически сверкнула глазами:  
\- Верховный может и сделает именно это, когда узнает, что я нашла.  
Как всегда, в голове Гокса звучало два голоса. Один распекал его за неправильно взятую вилку на важном обеде, а второй подозрительно напоминал голос дяди. Прямо сейчас дядин голос шептал: «Сходи проверь!», а разумный настаивал: «Выясни, что случилось с посетителями! Что Лифт с ними сделала? Где твоя охрана? Это безумие! Возвращайся в постель!» Хорошая мысль, и все же… Он ведь не воспользовался шансом во время вчерашнего поджога. Неужели он не заслужил немного развлечься? Особенно после стольких встреч и дебатов, последовавших за Битвой на Тайленском поле.  
Гокс посмотрел на Лифт и приподнял брови:  
\- Верховный заинтересован.

~ ~ ~ ~

\- Я сожалею о своем решении, - пробормотал Гокс, болтаясь на ледяном ветру снаружи балкона над пропастью в сотни метров глубиной. – Я так о нем сожалею.  
Лифт, вцепившаяся в ограждение рядом с ним, криво улыбнулась:  
\- Это счас Верховный говорит или мой лучший друг?  
Гокс моргнул. Лучший друг? А как же Виндль? Но прежде, чем он успел ответить, Лифт перебралась обратно за ограждение и протянула ему руку. Хотя девочка была младше и меньше Гокса, она была Сияющим Рыцарем, поэтому, когда он схватил ее ладонь, она крякнула, но смогла втянуть его за собой.  
\- Хорошо тебя кормят во дворце, а? – выдохнула Лифт, согнувшись, когда Гокс оказался в безопасности на балконе.  
\- Тебе лучше знать, - сказал он, нервно выглядывая в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что гнавшиеся за ними стражники действительно ушли. – Все чисто?  
\- Как зад белоспинника, - подтвердила Лифт, проносясь мимо него вглубь башни.  
Гокс замешкался.  
\- Я… не так уж там и чисто, по-моему.  
Он бросил нервный взгляд через плечо, но все же побежал за Лифт и светом от бриллиантовой марки в ее руке. Догнав ее, Гокс притормозил, стараясь держаться поближе.  
– Тут, хм, в Уритиру, темно ночью, а. Так пусто, - он поежился от холодного сквозняка. - Стремно. Ты слышала про это Несотворенное, с которым сражалась Сияющая Давар?  
\- То, что убивало всяких высоких шишек, когда они сюда перебрались? Ну да, а чо?  
Они продолжали болтать, затихая и осторожно ныряя за угол, когда им попадались перекрестки, или прячась в выходящих в коридоры комнатах, когда Виндль предупреждал Лифт о приближении стражников. Они уходили все дальше вглубь башни, и чем выше они забирались, тем меньше встречалось патрулей и огней на их пути.  
Понятное дело, что у Клятвенных Врат все выглядело совсем иначе, что со стороны Азимира, что в Уритиру. Лифт прокралась с помощью своих способностей Танцующей на Грани и втащила Гокса на веревке, потом призвала своего спрена в виде прута и перенесла их в Уритиру, где их тут же встретил отряд злых алетийских солдат, желающих знать, кто они такие. Гокс был готов тут же сдаться, но Лифт треснула предводителя под колени Осколочным Прутом, схватила Гокса, как-то ухитрилась проскользнуть прямо между солдатами и бросилась через двор в башню, мимо рынков и домов гражданских, дальше и дальше вглубь Уритиру. И теперь вокруг не было ничего, кроме них самих, сферы и спрена Лифт, и их тихого разговора. А потом и он затих, оставляя их в обволакивающей тишине башни в пятне приглушенного белого света посреди темноты.  
Гоксу очень хотелось ухватить Лифт за руку, но он удержался. Чтобы мочь вести за собой людей в нынешние времена, Верховный Аказикс должен быть смелым. Может быть, даже отважным.  
\- Напомни мне, куда мы идем? – прошептал он, обращаясь к Лифт.  
Она взглянула на него все еще светлыми после призыва Осколочного Прута глазами:  
\- И испортить весь сюрприз? Дудки.  
\- У нас начинают кончаться варианты, - напомнил он, со значением обводя взглядом узкие, запутанные коридоры. Должно быть, они уже почти добрались до верха Уритиру.  
\- Тогда догадайся, о Вели-икий Верхо-овный, - подмигнула она. – И поскоре-е-е-е.  
Он оживился:  
\- Значит, мы уже близко?  
Но Лифт притворилась, что не услышала, и поскакала вперед. Он кинулся за ней, свернул за угол и влетел прямо в алетийского солдата. Гокс с криком отшатнулся, но тот схватил его за руку и дернул на себя.  
Солдат пролаял что-то по-алетийски и ткнул свою сферу Гоксу в лицо, заставляя того сощуриться от внезапного яркого света.  
\- Эм… - начал Гокс. Сердце в панике бешено застучало. Он сомневался, что солдат поймет по-азирски.  
Он услышал тихое шипение, заметил краем глаза мелкое, быстрое движение и пригляделся к происходящему у солдата за спиной. Сжавшись в дверном проеме прямо позади алетийца, Лифт взволнованно подавала ему знаки рукой. Солдат снова что-то пролаял и угрожающе встряхнул Гокса, чей взгляд метался между ним и Лифт, а разум отказывался понимать хоть что-то.  
«Ты совсем не слушаешь на уроках дипломатии?» - устало спросил разумный голос.  
«У меня выходной!» - огрызнулся Гокс.  
«Ты Верховный, - строго напомнили ему. – Веди себя соответственно».  
Лифт махнула ему. «Продолжай его отвлекать!» - произнесла она одними губами.  
\- Подожди… - он дернулся, протягивая к ней руку, но она развернулась и скрылась в темноте.  
Солдат резко развернулся и поднял сферу, пытаясь понять, на что или на кого смотрит Гокс, и тот воспользовался мгновением, чтобы пнуть солдата в голень. Алетиец развернулся обратно как ни в чем не бывало. Он даже не поморщился. Гокс ушиб палец на ноге.  
«У тебя даже пинки жалкие, - попенял ему голос дяди Хукина. - Почти такие же жалкие, как ты сам. Ты никогда не годился на роль моего племянника».  
Гокс скривил губу.  
\- Потому что я не вор! – выкрикнул он солдату в лицо, заставив того побледнеть от изумления. Гокс оттолкнул руку, держащую его за рубашку, и подступил ближе, практически уткнувшись лицом в лицо солдата. – Я – Янагон Первый, Верховный Аказикс, король Азира! Я раскаиваюсь почти в каждом принятом мной решении и я пришел сюда сегодня с моей лучшей подругой, чтобы что-то украсть! Уйди с дороги!  
«…А теперь осознай всю противоречивость произнесенного тобой утверждения, - произнес разумный голос. - Не-вор пришел что-то украсть».  
Гокс не обратил на него внимания, бесстрашно глядя на солдата. Было ясно, что тот ничего не понял из его слов. Солдат моргнул, открыл рот, снова закрыл, затем, наконец, с жутким акцентом и вопросительной интонацией попытался воспроизвести его имя и титул.  
Гокс кивнул:  
\- Это я, - он порылся в кармане, выудил королевскую печать и показал ее солдату. – Посмотри сюда, я даже не вру.  
Солдат внимательно рассмотрел печать и неверяще покачал головой. Лицо его озарилось уверенным осознанием ответственности, и он отправил Гокса дальше по коридору с непонятным комментарием на алетийском. Гокс нервно шагнул в сторону, вспышка злой наглости угасла, а солдат повел его дальше. Может, он собирался отвести Гокса к кому-нибудь более важному, кто вправе им заняться? Или хотя бы к кому-то, кто знает азирский? Но Лифт…  
Будто по его зову та появилась, размахивая доской, похоже, выдранной из пола, и с бешеной ухмылкой заехала ей солдату по голове. Тот рухнул, грохоча доспехом, и Гокс отскочил, чтобы уберечь ушибленную ногу. Сфера выпала из рук алетийца и покатилась до стены коридора, бросая на все вокруг тревожные тени.  
Гокс уставился на солдата.  
\- Он мертв?  
Лифт с широкой улыбкой закинула доску на плечо.  
\- Нет, канеш. Я воровка, а не убийца, голод побери.  
Гокс оглядел деревяшку.  
\- А почему не Виндлем?  
Она сплюнула:  
\- Голодов спрен отказался это делать, - она метнула недобрый взгляд на стену, потом высунула язык, как будто Виндль что-то сказал в ответ.  
Уголки губ Гокса приподнялись:  
\- Значит, все-таки спрен?  
Теперь Лифт адресовала недобрый взгляд уже ему, угрожающе прицеливаясь в него доской.  
\- Не думай, что тебе я не врежу.  
Гокс поднял руки и беззаботно пожал плечами:  
\- Это ты дала мне вторую жизнь. Неужели захочешь забрать ее просто так?  
Он прошел мимо нее с самодовольной улыбкой и подобрал с пола упавшую сферу, прежде чем посмотреть вглубь коридора. За дверью, оказавшейся входом в работающий на фабриале подъемник, обнаружилась только лестница, ведущая к люку в потолке.  
– Так что он охранял-то?  
Лифт проскользнула мимо Гокса, выхватывая сферу у него из рук.  
\- Госпожу королеву, ну.  
Гокс резко остановился.  
\- Ясну Холин? Королеву Алеткара? Она здесь?  
\- Добро пожаловать в Уритиру, голод его побери, Гокс, - бросила Лифт через плечо. – Все высокие шишки тут. - она взобралась по ступенькам и, приоткрыв люк, осторожно заглянула в него. – У кого б еще мы воровали?  
Гокс покачал головой и начал пятиться.  
\- Лифт, это безумие. Красть у самой королевы Алеткара? Мне мои конечности нравятся такими как есть, из мяса и костей, не хочу, чтобы их преобразовали в огонь, дым или… или…  
Он вскрикнул, когда Лифт ухватила его за рубашку и потащила вверх по ступенькам, через люк и к парапету, где они скорчились на полу, спрятав сферы в карманы. Гоксу пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы сдержать испуганный писк. Он оглядел площадку, на которую они выбрались, и заледенел, увидев королеву Ясну.  
Она стояла на другой стороне площадки, почти напротив них, опершись о парапет и глядя вдаль. Очень спокойно. Никаких жаровен и сфер, несмотря на то, что стояла глубокая ночь. Ни охраны, ни свиты. Наверное, того солдата поставили, чтобы он никого к ней не пускал. Охрана ей точно не требовалась.  
Медленно, осторожно, не сводя глаз с королевы, Гокс наклонился к Лифт и зашептал ей на ухо:  
\- Что мы собрались красть? Тут ничего нет, - его сердце пропустило удар от пришедшей мысли. – Ты же не задумала похитить ее?  
После поджога его трона Гокс ожидал от Лифт чего угодно.  
\- Повернись, - она ткнула его локтем.  
\- Но…  
\- Перестань дергаться. Эта голодова леди всего лишь пялится туда. Она нас не услышит. Так что давай поворачивайся!  
Ветер был достаточно силен, чтобы не дать Ясне расслышать, как они шепчутся. Гокс подчинился, неохотно поворачиваясь спиной к королеве.  
Он почти беззвучно ахнул в ночной тишине.  
Широко улыбаясь, Лифт свесила ноги между прутьями ограждения.  
\- Вот что мы крадем сегодня.  
\- Я никогда… - он осекся. – Я забыл, что мы на крыше, - поправился он. – Выше гор. На вершине мира, - Гокс медленно запрокинул голову. – А звезды…  
\- Кажется, что можешь схватить их прямо здесь и сейчас, а? – Лифт протянула руку и сделала вид, что сорвала с неба звезду и зажала в кулаке. – Так потрясно.  
\- Потрясно, - эхом отозвался Гокс, снова глядя на раскинувшийся внизу Рошар. Ему показалось, что за темными вершинами гор, где находился Уритиру, он мог различить…  
\- Дом, - тихо произнес он. – Мы так далеко.  
К его удивлению, Лифт сжала его ладонь.  
\- Один скачок через врата, и мы вернемся.  
Гокс ответил на пожатие.  
\- Спасибо, что привела меня сюда. Вид просто потрясающий.  
Он задумался, сможет ли убедить визирей вернуть Лифт гражданство в качестве благодарности. Или, может быть, она захочет блинчики? Или как там ее? Чуту? Да, чуту. Может, поискать лоток с хердазианской едой на рынке в Уритиру на пути обратно в Бронзовый дворец? Хватит ли сферы, что была у того солдата, на чуту?  
\- И он весь наш, - сказала Лифт, возвращая Гокса в реальность. – Старина Крепкий Зад любит болтать здесь с Жуткой Рожей, а леди королева – пялиться отсюда вдаль. А мы просто взяли и украли у них это место. Только ты и я.  
Он сложил руки на парапете, устроив на них подбородок.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит уйти прежде, чем солдат очнется.  
Лифт откинулась назад, опершись на руки и продолжая болтать ногами в воздухе.  
\- Неа. Мы для этого слишком потрясные.  
\- Это больше про тебя, чем про меня, - ответил Гокс, все еще уткнувшись в собственные руки.  
Она пихнула его локтем в бок, отчего Гокс крякнул.  
– Эй, это я вернула тебя к жизни, голод ее побери! А еще я могу делать вот так, - она взмахнула рукой, в которой тут же появился Виндль в виде Осколочного Прута. – Думаешь, потрясное существо вроде меня может напортачить в таком деле? – Она замолчала, а Виндль исчез. – Ладно, мо-ожет быть Мрак стал бы лучшим императором… - Гокс прыснул. – Но фиг он даст мне слопать свой обед. Так что ты еще пригодишься, Гокс. Ни у кого больше не бывает таких шикарных обедов.  
Он так и думал. И все же. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и предложил руку Лифт.  
\- Ну, насчет шикарных не знаю, а вот идея полуночного перекуса у меня есть.  
Она вскочила на ноги без его помощи.  
\- Ну-ка?  
Раздался крик на алетийском.  
Они обернулись. К ним широким шагом приближалась Ясна Холин с Осколочным Клинком в руке, угрожающе сияя штормсветом. Она указала на них клинком и произнесла еще фразу, прозвучавшую в ее устах приказом, на каком бы языке она ни была.  
Гокс сжал руку Лифт.  
\- Но сперва…  
Ясна подошла ближе, предупреждающе вытянув руку.  
\- Бежим!  
Они бросились к люку, игнорируя возмущенный крик Ясны, ссыпались по ступенькам, промчались мимо едва начавшего подниматься солдата и понеслись по коридорам, на считанные шаги обгоняя королеву Алеткара. Держась за руки, они убегали, будто от смертельной угрозы.  
Гокс никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. «Так вот, что такое смелость, - его губы изогнулись в улыбке. - Это я украсть могу».  
И голоса в его голове затихли.

**Author's Note:**

> Увы, пишу не с точки зрения Лифт, но мне показалось, что от Гокса будет звучать лучше.  
> Еще я думаю, Гокс воспринимает себя как Янагона, и так его и следовало называть в фике, но сделать так означало бы упустить тот факт, что Гокс – основное имя, поэтому так его и называю.  
> Ну и пометочка на полях: звать Ясну королевой меня прямо радует. Она этого заслуживает!!


End file.
